Chapter 929
Chapter 929 is titled "Shogun of the Wano Country, Kurozumi Orochi". Cover Page Color Spread: The nine Straw Hats in ninja outfits and demonstrating ninjutsu techniques. Short Summary Franky discovers that Minatomo pawned off the design blueprints for Kaido's lair on Onigashima. He tracks down the path of the blueprints and finds that they ended up with someone in Kuri. Meanwhile, a man named Tonoyasu tags along with Zoro, and takes him to his hometown near the Flower Capital. In the Flower Capital, Kurozumi Orochi meets with CP-0, who wish to create a new trade deal after the downfall of their intermediary Doflamingo. With the World Government helpless to go against Wano, Orochi demands that they send Vegapunk to him, and afterwards he heads off to his banquet. Outside, the headliners X Drake and Page One arrive, having been called by Queen to take out Sanji. Long Summary Minatomo is chastising Franky for slacking off on the job by going to see Komurasaki. Franky apologizes, blaming Komurasaki's beauty. Minatomo does acknowledge Franky's work ethic, but reminds him that his own credibility is at stake too. Franky asks if he could see the blueprints of Kaido's mansion that Minatomo had mentioned before. Minatomo then remembers he had pawned them earlier. This revelation causes Franky to lose his temper and start attacking his boss, saying he only started working for Minatomo because of those blueprints. Another carpenter comes to Minatomo's rescue and hits Franky in the back of the head with a log. Franky then start fighting with the other carpenters as well. A furious Minatomo tells Franky he is fired, which Franky does not mind. Elsewhere in town, Kanjuro is masquerading as a fish monger, selling fish drawings that he made with his ability to unsuspecting people. Franky runs past him and Kanjuro asks what is wrong. After berating the samurai for his awful disguise, Franky tells him what he learned about the whereabouts of the mansion's design plans. They go to the pawn shop where the owner at first has a hard time recalling the item the two are looking for. Then he remembers that Kumagoro bought them. Franky then goes to Kumagoro's house, who tells him the landlord, Koubee, took them in lieu of rent. Koubee tells them he gave the plans to Kisegawa, his favorite geisha. Kisegawa remembers using them as a coaster, then Tokijiro told her something. Tokijiro tells Franky that his friend Camel said the plans were valuable, so he sold them. Camel tells Franky those blueprints only caused him problems. A man stole them from him. The thief's face was hidden but he said he was from Kuri. Franky calls Kin'emon and tells him what he learned and asks what his next step should be. Kin'emon apologizes for all the trouble Franky went through, then starts to ponder who in Kuri could have stolen the plans. Kin'mon then addresses the minks with him, telling them they've stolen quite a lot and could steal more, but Kaido's henchmen are catching on to them. Inuarashi asks if they left the card that falsely claimed the mountain bandits were behind the thefts, hoping the ruse will work. In the Kibi ruins, Zoro is walking with a taikomochi named Tonoyasu, or Yasu for short. Yasu is singing Zoro's praises, much to the swordsman's chagrin, saying how strong and handsome Zoro is. Zoro tells him he is thankful the drum carrier paid for his sushi, and Yasu goes on about how he knew going with Zoro was a great idea. He recalls how Zoro won a lot from gambling and how the other gamblers tried to attack him, only to be beaten senseless themselves. Yasu tells him that the men he fought are part of the capital yakuza, working under the Kyoshiro clan. Zoro interrupts Yasu's praising to remark that where they are seems familiar. Yasu tells him the city in the distance is the Flower Capital and that the small town before them is Leftover Town. In the royal castle, Orochi is talking with some dark figures, jokingly asking if they aren't actually trying to open Wano's borders. He then laughs, remarking how the group, revealed to be CP-0, had to buy weapons from pirates in order to fight pirates. With Joker removed from power, CP-0 has to negotiate with Wano directly now, and the group's panic means Orochi is completely in control of the price. He tells them that Wano is self-sufficient and generally his people are happy. If they wanted anything, it would be more power. For the last trade Orochi asked for battleships. This time, he wants Dr. Vegapunk to come to Wano. A CP-0 agent tells him that is impossible. Orochi then shoots another CP-0 agent as dragon heads come out of his body. Orochi does not care if his demands are possible. He does not fear any of the powers of the World Government because Kaido is backing him. Sometime afterward, Orochi is walking down a hall whose many doors open before him. He remarks that he does not have a care in the world. A servant tells him the menu for the evening, starting with a stuffed chicken. Before he can finish, Orochi turns it down and the poultry is immediately discarded. He does the same for some offered vegetables, but gladly accepts the cooked mackerel, tuna sashimi, and sake. He asks about his female company, and when told they are here, tells the geishas to raise their heads. He is taken by their beauty and tells them to act without a care in the world. He is especially excited to meet Komurasaki, who returns the sentiment. He tells everyone that the Fire Festival is next week and this party will be the prelude to it as members of the Kyoshiro clan look on. While one arm holds Komurasaki, the other raises a sake saucer as he tells everyone to eat and drink to their heart's content. Back in the capital, everyone is fleeing in horror. Law tells Sanji to hide, saying the people coming know who they are. The people fleeing are saying that two of the Flying Six, Kaido's six strongest Headliners, are on their way to kill the soba merchant. Specifically, X Drake and Page One, both having eaten Ryu Ryu Ancient type Zoan fruits; Drake having the allosaurus and Page One having the spinosaurus model. Drake asks why the two of them were called specifically and what Hawkins is doing there. Page One assumes they are there for show and Hawkins tells them he is looking for someone. Quick References Chapter Notes *Minatomo sold the blueprints of Kaido's fortress. The blueprints are currently somewhere in Kuri. **As a result for lashing out at Minatomo, Franky gets fired from his job. *Kanjuro is seen selling fish (made from his Devil Fruit ability) in the Flower Capital. *Kin'emon encourages Franky to help out with other missions in the capital. *Inuarashi and his group have stolen food and weapons from the factories, and evidence is planted to point at Ashura Doji for the crimes. *Zoro travels with a taikomochi known as Tonoyasu. *Kurozumi Orochi is fully shown. **He has a meeting with CP-0, who wants to broker a new trade agreement with Wano Country due to the downfall of their intermediary Doflamingo. **In a previous deal, the World Government had granted Orochi battleships. **Orochi demands that CP-0 brings Vegapunk to Wano. *Robin, Komurasaki, and Kyoshiro are at Orochi's banquet. *There is one week left before the Fire Festival. *Drake and another Beasts Pirates headliner known as Page One are sent to deal with Sanji. **Hawkins also accompanies them. **The name of Drake's Devil Fruit is the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Allosaurus. ***Drake's hybrid form is shown for the first time. **Page One is also an Ancient Zoan user, having eaten the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Spinosaurus. **Drake and Page One are part of the Flying Six, the Beasts Pirates' strongest headliners. Characters Arc Navigation